Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Dr. Red Rose
Summary: The Ipod Shuffle Challenge for Jane & Maura Rizzles . My first Rizzoli & Isles fic. FEMSLASH, You have been warned.


**Rizzoli & Isles Ipod Shuffle Challenge**

**Paring:** Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles (RIZZLES!)

**Rating: **PG-13-ish

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them Rizzles would be cannon. Are they cannon? No? Then I don't own them.

**A/N: **My first Rizzoli and Isles story so I apologize if they're aren't In Character that well. I really tried my best with Maura. ENJOY!

* * *

**1. She Believes In Me-Me First and The Gimme Gimmes**

Jane quietly entered the home she and Maura shared and kicked off her boots at the door, trying her best not to make a sound. She had just finished her shift on stakeout so it was well past 1 O'clock in the morning and the case was getting on her nerves. Three women dead, barley any evidence, no witnesses and seven suspects. She dragged her tired body through the dark and silent house on a direct course for the bedroom with only two things on her mind: sleep and not waking Maura. She silently entered her room and spied Maura sleeping peacefully on the bed, Jane couldn't resist a smile at how her girlfriend was clinging to Jane's pillow. Changing quickly Jane walked over to the bed and silently celebrated her success on not waking the other woman.

"How was it?" A soft voice floated up from the bed. _Damn, so close._

"Long and boring." Jane muttered as she climbed in next to Maura. The M.E. rolled over and placed her head on Jane's shoulder while Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She tried to go to sleep but something about the case was bugging the detective and kept her from rest. Really this lead they had was only gossip but it was all they had.

"What is the matter?" Maura asked, she could tell by how tense Jane was that something was bothering her.

"I don't know if we'll get him." Jane mumbled.

"You will."

"How do you know? Why are you always so sure of everything I do, all the time?" Maura lifted her head to look Jane in the eyes. Gently cupping Jane cheek she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to Jane's lips.

"Simple; I believe in you."

Jane didn't have any more trouble sleeping.

* * *

**2. Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne**

Maura looked up from her autopsy report completely unable to focus and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as her mind once again strayed to the topic of Jane Rizzoli. Jane was her best friend but recently she had realized her feelings for the detective were more than just friendly. She wanted to go on dates with the brunette, to hold her, to kiss her, to parade around the precinct in an incredibly undignified manner and shout that Jane was her's and her's alone. Yes, it was safe to say that she had fallen head over heels, completely in love. Unfortunately for her Jane was straight so revealing her feelings would cause Jane to resent her and she would lose Jane forever. Maura's heart clenched at the thought of life without Jane, it was something she couldn't bear the think of. So, she kept her feelings to herself and would continue to be the socially awkward best friend that she was. She just prayed Jane never asked her who she was interested, in as that would lead to disaster.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She instantly recognized the confident stride of the woman who had been plaguing her thoughts. Looking back at the report she pushed her previous thoughts out of her mind as Jane walked through the morgue doors. Little did she know Jane had come down to make a confession and ask a question.

* * *

**3. Time Of Dying-Three Days Grace **

Jane laid on the ground, slowly dying, her every sense being overridden with pain from where she had shot herself. She was certain she was dying when her life began to flash before her eyes. Playing with Frankie and Tommy as kids, high school, graduating from the academy, then her favorite memory; the day she met her best friend, the woman she was secretly in love with, Dr. Maura Isles. The images continued and began to show thing that didn't happened but she wished did. The two of them eating at one of Maura's favorite restaurants, holding hands and exchanging small kisses on occasion. Lying in bed, holding each other, simply talking. Jane proposing to Maura. The two of them getting married, having children together. suddenly a voice broke through the images as she saw Maura hovering over her as she applied pressure to Jane's wounds.

"Jane!" She called. "Hold on Jane, you are going to be alright. You're going to be alright."

Was it just her pain addled mind or was there something about the way Maura was speaking that seemed like she was hiding something.

"Please, I-I _need _you to be alright." Maura whispered. It was that moment that Jane felt everything click into place, she hadn't seen what she _wanted_ to happen; she had seen what _could_ happen. And dammit she was going to make sure that it did. She wouldn't let something as minor as being shot kill her.

* * *

**4. There's Your Trouble-Dixie Chicks**

Maura sat on her couch her head in her hands with Jane sitting beside her.

"I don't understand it Jane. This make makes no sense whatsoever." Maura groaned rubbing her temples. "The dating sight matched Susan and I based on our similarities, we were supposedly perfect for each other. We went to the same college, we come from similar backgrounds we have the same interests and are both doctors."

"It seems like the site made a mistake." Jane offered placing a comforting hand on the M.E.'s back and rubbing in soothing circles.

"I know but...I have never been less interested in someone in my entire life, it felt like I was having dinner with Angela or Korsak and it was obvious she felt the same. The science was perfect so how could this have not worked out?"

"There's your problem!" Jane said trying and failing to contain her laughter. _God Jane's gorgeous when she laughs._ Maura thought then; _No, I can't think like that. Jane doesn't like me like that. _She realized Jane had continued talking and refocused on the detective's words."Love is a lot of things Maura; random, powerful, crazy, joyful, painful but _scientific _is not of those things. Besides I think you and Susan were _too _similar, I personally think that the more different two people are the better."

"Well then perhaps it would be better if you loved me back." Muar froze and dread filled her being when she realized she had spoken, not though those words.

"Who says I don't Maura?" Jane whispered. Maura's head snapped up to see that Jane was looking at her with tender eyes and a small smile.

The M.E. replayed a thousand moments between herself and Jane and mentally smacked herself. _How could I have misinterperated this? _"Oh." She whispered the dread being replaced with elation.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Maura, her smile growing when the shorter woman relaxed against her. She couldn't resist one last quip though. "You know for a genius you can be pretty stupid."

Her smile became a smirk and she felt like the following couch cushion to the face was well deserved.

* * *

**5. Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)-Katy Perry**

Jane Rizzoli woke up to the sound of Jo Friday barking and by the way her head pounding she knew immediately she had overdone it last night. Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light. She cast a cursory glance around her room and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. What the hell! Her room was a mess; one of her nightstand had been knocked over and the lamp on it was busted, everything had been knocked off her dresser, there were pieces of a broken bottle and spilt alcohol on the floor, it looked like streamers had invade-was that silly string on the ceiling?-and the worst part was she couldn't remember how any of it happened. She felt someone shift in the bed beside her and that was when she realized she was naked. She looked to her right and nearly fell out off the bed because none other than Maura Isles was lying next to her...and she was completely naked. Jane tried to calm herself, thinking that maybe they had changed out of their clothes but were too drunk to change _into _something before passing out. Then Maura rolled over and the blanket slipped down to reveal written in black sharpie across Maura's stomach; _Property of Det. Jane Rizzoli. DO. NOT. TOUCH. _There was no way to deny it now; she had slept her best friend. She was just about to freak out when;

"Jane." Came the still asleep groan. Maura reached out a search arm and wrapped it around the brunette's waist pulling herself closer. An unconscious smile made its way to her face. "Mmmmmm, Jane."

The detective couldn't help smiling in return and cast one last glace around the room before lying back down and pulling Maura Closer. She'd figure out what the hell happened later, right now she had a comfortable bed and beautiful woman waiting for her.

* * *

**6. Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling For Soup**

Maura sat at her desk trying to reconfigure her plan of action. After months of denial she had admitted that she was in love with Jane two weeks prior and immediately formulated a plan to win the detective's heart. And that plan...had failed miserably. The genius had thought the best idea would be to make her interests and habits similar to her friends to gain the Italian's interest. She had been dressing in jeans and t-shirts-designer jeans and t-shirts of course, but Jane couldn't tell that-she had worn less make-up and spent less time on her appearance-that had been painful-she learned everything about baseball and the Red Socks, listened to Jane's favorite bands but it all had been useless. Today she went up to the bullpen to ask Jane to lunch but when she arrived she saw a tall handsome officer at Jane's desk smiling and flirting with her. Maura had turned and headed down to her office, sullen. She didn't realize that should be competing with every available man and some women who e for the affections of the brave detective. She seriously needed to adjust her course of action if she was to be the victor. And she was sure she would be, after all; she was one of the most cunning people alive.

* * *

**7. We Don't Go Together At All-Lary Blank, David Norona & Debra Wiseman (Mrs. Santa Calus Sound Track)**

Maura was at sitting on her couch at home, wine glass in hand and not paying attention to the documentary playing on her T.V. She was debating the Pros and Cons of asking Jane to go out with her. There were many pros but one con stopped her from calling her friend. They were just too different. She was reserved, Jane was outspoken. Jane was very sporty she was not. Her family was distant and standoffish, Jane's was close and loving. Maura liked classical music, Jane listened to rock. Jane wore old, ratty jeans and t-shirts, Maura spent more on her wardrobe than most people receive for a paycheck. They really were like north and south, positive and negative...polar opposites. Maura's head whipped back to the documentary she had put on. It was about earth science, this section specifically was all about magnets. She was processing this information when the narrator spoke.

"The opposite polarities of the lodestones create an attraction that will pull them together with so much force they will become unable to be parted from one another, bonded, until one of them is destroyed. This is a simple demonstration of nature's rule; opposites attract."

Maura immediately reached for her phone and hit speed dial 1. There was no way she would back out now; science had _proved_ they were perfect for each other. "Hello Jane, I was wondering...are you busy Friday night?"

* * *

**8. You've Been On My Mind-Dave Days**

Jane was very content, yet very confused. She was lying on her couch with Maura half on top of her, half next to her, her arms wrapped around the pathologist while they watched the game and she had no idea how they had gotten there. Well yes, she knew how they had _actually_ ended up lying on the couch; she just didn't know how they had ended up in a position where openly cuddling was expected. Jane though back to the events two weeks ago.

_They were at Maura's and Jane had made a joke about how even if she were gay she wouldn't be able to get a date. Maura had protested, saying that a lot of women would jump at the chacne to even kiss her. The detective had rolled her eyes and responded with;_

"_Oh yeah? How about a kiss then Dr. Isles?" Jane teased but Maura hadn't recognized the sarcasm in her friend's voice. _

"_Gladly Detective." She then leaned in and placed a light kiss on Jane's lips. Jane was in shock but moved to kiss Maura again when both of their phones when off, she groaned and answered to find there had been a double homicide at the park._

Since the kiss two weeks ago they often found themselves cuddling at one of their houses, they would have "sleepovers" where they held each other through the night, kisses were a fairly common occurrence and Jane couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Maura there. It like they were dating but weren't at the same time. This is why Jane was so confused, the Doctor had been on her mind nonstop for two weeks and she didn't even know if they were a couple or not.

She then felt Maura snuggle deeper into her side and reach over to lace their fingers together. Jane suddenly decided it didn't matter anymore. She didn't care what she and Maura would be classified as, she didn't care if it was crazy, she didn't care about anything other than the fact that the Sox were up by nine, she was perfectly happy and falling in love with the woman in her arms and she was _never _letting Maura go.

* * *

**9. Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

There were no words to describe the pure furry that was coursing through Jane's body. She didn't like Maura's new boyfriend "Alex" from the moment she had met him-of course she had attributed that to the fact that he was dating the woman she loved, she also noticed he bore a striking resemblance to herself-and later she had thought he was a jerk, but now? Now she wanted to rip his head off with her bare hands. Jane had decided to come over in the morning and offer Maura a ride to work what she found was Maura trying to hide a massive bruise on the left side of her face with make-up. At first Jane has been speechless and just stood there while Maura looked at the floor. Then pure furry set in as she walked over and began to examine the discoloration.

"How long?" Maura didn't answer. "How long has he been hitting you Maura?"

"From the beginning." Maura's voice was small and Jane could tell she was fighting back tears. "He said if I told anyone he would...he would-" Maura threw herself into Jane's Arms and the detective tried to remain calm while holding the smaller woman tight.

"It's over Maur, he won't touch you ever again. I won't let him." She pressed a gentle kiss to Maura's temple. "Come on, we're going down to the station, you're going to press charges and then I'm going to track him down and arrest him."

Maura nodded and let Jane lead her to the car. An hour and a half later Maura watched from one side of the BPD lobby as Jane, Frost and Korsak escorted a tall, struggling man who had a nasty bruise on his face over to booking. Jane then walked back to Maura and hugged her.

"His face?" The M.E. questioned thourghly enjoying the embrace.

"He resisted and fell." Was the simple reply, what Jane didn't know however was that Maura had already noticed the bruised on her knuckles.

"Why?" Jane sighed, catching the deeper meaning of the question. She pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"Because I love you." To surprise Maua didn't run but she smiled.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I love you too." Jane felt an immense sense of relief and leaned down to kiss Maura in the middle of the Boston Police Department just as Frost and Korsak returned to the lobby. The older officer turned to Frost with a grin.

"Pay up."

* * *

**10. Tubthumping-Chumbawamba (I know it sounds made up, look it up)**

Dr. Maura Isles stood at her bathroom mirror getting ready to go with her best friend-turned girlfriend, Detective Jane Rizzoli. It was only their second _real _date and Maura was thinking about everything the two-Jane especially-had been through the get to this point. Hoyt and his many returns, Marino's betrayal and Jane shooting herself, Maura being kidnapped by her own father, were just a few of the times fate had smacked the two into the pavement. But no matter how many times they had been knocked down Jane always got back up again and took Maura with her.

She was finishing up her hair when she heard the front door open and Jane call out. "Maura, what have I told you about locking-crap!" _Thud, crash._

Maura quickly hurried out of her room and found her girlfriend sprawled on her back a bouquet of flowers by her right hand and Bass sitting by Jane's legs.

"Demon turtle!" The brunette growled at the stationary animal while climbing to her feet.

"Tortoise." Maura said from the entrance to the hallway, amusement clear in her voice. Jane jumped and quickly spun around only to lose her balance and slam into the ground again when she saw how beautiful her girlfriend looked. Maura couldn't resist a chuckle at the sight. Oh yes; nothing could keep Jane down, but apparently Maura could knock her down easily enough.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? This is my first Rizzoli & Isles so please let me know how I did!

-Doc


End file.
